1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod end device for a motor vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rod end device for a motor vehicle in which a ball is rotatably anchored within a race.
2. Background Information
A rod end is used in racing cars and other motor vehicle for connecting a wheel of such vehicle to a steering arm or the like. A typical rod end will include a rod which terminates at both ends with a socket for the receipt therein of a ball swivel which is anchored to the backplate or like of the wheel to be steered.
When manufactured, such rod ends are preloaded with lubricant or grease in order to permit movement of the ball within the corresponding socket. However, there is a strong tendency during use of the vehicle for such lubricant to become depleted. Such lack of lubrication causes premature wear and ultimately the failure of such prior art rod ends. During racing, the failure of a rod end will require a pit stop for the replacement of such worn rod end and such repairs can be extremely time consuming.
The rod end device according to the present invention overcomes the aforementioned problem associated with the prior art devices by the provision of means for supplying lubricant under pressure, to the ball and socket of the rod end subsequent to the manufacture of the rod end.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a rod end device for a motor vehicle that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a rod end device for a motor vehicle that facilitates the lubrication of the socket.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a rod end device for a motor vehicle that permits lubrication of the socket subsequent to assembly.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a rod end device for a motor vehicle that increases the life of the rod end.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.